1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a device for the transport of an animal. More particularly, the invention pertains to a basket assembly with canopy for attachment to a bicycle for transporting an animal while on a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The family pet has become increasingly important to the average household. Many families have multiple pets and treat their household pets with the love and care that is usually reserved for humans. The family pet, whether it be a dog, cat, hamster, rabbit, fish or the like, has become a multi-million dollar industry with pet stores catering to different animal tastes in food, entertainment, clothing, toys and the like. The industry of pet care has even expanded past the traditional pet store atmosphere whereby an individual can shop at a traditional retail store and find pet care relative devices and accessories that may be utilized by a pet owner. For example, pet carriers, clothing and entertainment accessories may be found in department stores, discount stores and the like. Additionally, pet stores have become more elaborate to cater to the tastes of the individual pet owner including selling items like elaborate collars, pet holders, toys, grooming packages and the like.
One of the problems that faces any pet owner is the inability to travel with their pet. Many pets are too large to be transported efficiently or effectively. Additionally, another problem that faces many pet owners is that the devices currently in use for transport of a pet are typically crude, confining and uncomfortable to the pet. Many different types of pet carriers have been designed and implemented, but many are not suitable for long periods and the pets are typically confined to what essentially is a type of box. Moreover, during transport in a mobile vehicle, an animal in a moving vehicle is susceptible to the same forces as the driver or any passenger of that vehicle. However, unlike humans, the animal has no restraint system to keep it from being subjected to the gravity and velocity of the moving vehicle. Therefore it is very possible that an animal may be injured during transport from one place to another, or even during a leisurely drive with its owner. There are pet carriers that are made for mobile transport of an animal such as dog and cat carriers.
However, most of these prior art carriers are made to confine the movement of the animal relative to the carrier. For example, the carrier is essentially an enclosed receptacle that closes the animal off from any elements. Additionally, the carrier confines movement and also confines the vision of what is going on outside the receptacle. The pet is unable to see what is happening around them and is often frightened by the confined space.
Another problem that exists is that many pets like the feeling of riding in cars and other motion vehicles, and many owners like to take their pets with them wherever they go whether they are going to the grocery store, the park or the beach. However, no suitable carrier has been produced for an animal to be taken along. Moreover, with respect to individuals that like to bicycle, the movement of the bicycle is typically too fast for the average pet to be able to keep up with, and thus the bike rider cannot take the pet because the individual rider needs both hands to navigate the bicycle.
What is needed is a pet carrier for a vehicle whereby the pet carrier may be removably attached to at least a portion of the mobile vehicle for transport of the animal. Further, a need exists for an inexpensive and efficient pet carrier that is comfortable for the pet and allows for adaptability of the unit for enjoyment of the pet and the individual user of the pet carrier.